


A Taste for Adventure

by ExplodingLemon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Freeform, Non-dragonborn main character, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingLemon/pseuds/ExplodingLemon
Summary: A young women embarks on her journey in Skyrim, but it's more dangerous than she could've ever thought as Dragons return to live. Stuck in a land with a civil war, raging dragons and other dangerous creatures, Thales has to do everything to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in Skyrim’s city Solitude. It was cold and the sun shined through the clouds in the sky as the hawks circled the city. The port was busy with traders, fishermen and people of the shady nature. In this port was particular person a traveler,a bard and a stowaway. She was a small young women with short golden hair, pale skin covered in a tapestry of tattoos marking her chest and arms. Her name was Thales. She was known as simply Thales the Wanderer by those she comes across. Never having a proper home to lay her head, a family to share or friendships that last for long. Like the wind she comes and goes, gentle or raging with a storm she seems to only appear and disappear out of the inns and towns.

In the edge of the port's waters was fair sized cargo ship that made its way towards the city’s port early in the morning. The crew started its hustle and bustle as they prepared to dock and unload its precious cargo.Thales woke up to the news that land was close. She grabbed her small bag, filling it was her map, a few apples and what pitiful mount of coin she had. Behind her an Argonian woman walked up to her with a pair of boots in hand “I see you’re not going to stay to upload, stowaway.”

 

Turning around shocked “Haj-Ei! I didn’t-I wasn’t!”

She crossed her arms and shaked her head “Please, I’ve seen a fair share of people like you run off the first sight of land.”

Thales put her stuff on her small bed “I wasn’t I was just getting some of my stuff ready.”

Haj-Ei sat on the small bed and put her on the floor and slowly began to speak “Lumac convinced the Captain to spare you some change. Not a full pay but a fair amount to get by.”

 

Thales’s eye widened “WHAT? Really?!?You guys didn't have to do that”

Haj-Ei nodded “You proved pretty resilient and brought some much needed good mood aboard this ship.”

 

Thales walked over to her small box by the bed and grabbed her boots. She then walked  to the Argonian and sat next to her and set her boots on the ground. The two sat in quiet for a while as boots stepped over head ran back and forth along the ceiling. The two put on their boots. While Thales went to get up she felt a arm grab her and pull her back towards the bed.

Hai-Ei’s faced showed some concern and she slowly spoke “ever since we meet you've avoided my questions."

Thales sat down but looked away “So what? It's not like you need to know who I am. It's not like I'm a crazy murder or anything."

The Argonian rubbed her temples “I worry...you’re much too old to know better but too young to be doing such foolish things like stowing away in a random ship. If it was all men you would be trouble the moment they found you were a women. Just answer me this, why?”

Thales sighed “I ran out of money...I may have gambled money I didn’t have and a man wanted me head? ”

 

Haj-Ei stood up “Foolish things will get you killed. Skyrim is full of opportunity but danger. Take my advise, settle somewhere and keep out of trouble.”

Thales looked at her with a big smile “I don’t think I can...but how about I not place bets where I don’t have any money? Lesson’s learned, never doing that again.”

Haj-Ei walked away “foolish”

Thales got up and followed behind “What?? Come on! I’m not that foolish. I made it THIS far!”

“Again, foolish”

Thales whined “Come onnnnn give me some credit”

“I did...and you lost it”

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you!”

 

The two made their way up the top deck of the ship, the crew worked while the ship slowly approached the land ahead. “Alright but I promise I won’t just leave. I’ll move like...2 boxes?”

Haj-Ei continued to walk away ignoring the young nord “I was joking!”

“You joke too much.”

“Maybe but you know you love me, come on Haj-Ei! Don’t ignore me!” Thales whined

 

When the Vessel made it to shore the crew got together and immediately started to unload the ship. Thales keep to her promise and unloaded as much she she could carry. At the end of the day she was sore all over and in pain from the strenuous work. As everyone settled with their drink that she was surprised to have a large Orc sit next to her with a bottle of ale in hand and a coin sack dropped on the table. He didn’t say anything and just drank his ale in peace. The presence of him brought her from focusing on her pain and Thales eye him suspiciously “so...this is my payment I heard about, Lumac?”

 

The Orc sat his ale down  on the table with surprising force “who told you?!”

“Haj-Ei” she said plainly

“Can’t trust that women with a surprises.”

Thales snickered “apparently.”

 

The two sat there for a while as Thales counted her payment of  just over 100 coins. “I suppose I can leave here tonight and not come back?”

Lumac nodded “You don’t have to work here anymore.”

Thales hugged Lumac “I hope that I see you again friend, under better circumstances.” The stoic Orc hugged back and replied “me too.”

 

With just a map, a few apples and 116 coins Thales went off to say the last of her good byes to the crew members she came to be close to during the last few months.When she came to Haj-Ei she stood there tiredly as the Argonian eyed her suspiciously. Thales gave her a long hug and softly speaking "I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever stop being the fool, but I know I will miss you Haj."Haj-Ei's expression softened and held the young women. With the last of her good byes Thales set her sites for ahead, Skyrim awaited for her. A land split by a civil war, and many lands to explore, treasure to seek and people to meet. Little does she know that there is more conflict amongst others and dangerous creatures than any moral.


	2. Bad Luck or Bad Chocies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a whole day in Solitude and Thales already made a new friend.

It was as the dawn turned to dusk from a long day, Thales hurried her way to the shops in Solitude. When she glanced the market place was closed as only one merchant was packing away the last of their goods. Thales ran to her “excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a general store?”

“Oh, Bits and Pieces sells has all kinds of items, the shop is by the main gate. What are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for a new lute.”  _ I can’t believe I lost my good lute from that asshole back on Valenwood.  _

“OH! Are you looking for applying at the college? They have many instruments there.”

Thales shook her head “No, I’m not particularly interested in the college, I was trained at the very young age and pick up as many songs as I can along the way and create my own.” 

“If you’re as good as you say, then learning more doesn’t hurt.”

Thales laughed “Unless you’re short on coin, then it hurts.” 

She put the last of her things away “Well if you’re not buying anything from me I must go, I have some dinner to make tonight. Tell Sayma I said hello, and if you wish for a place to stay the Winking Skeever right next door.” 

 

With that Thales left to wonder towards the main gate, and as the women said there was several shops and a tavern. She knocked on the shop's door, when she turned the knob and poked her head into the shop. “Hello?” As soon as she could see through the door there stood a Redguard women at the door “Oh? Hello. I was just about to close up the shop for the night. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Yes. I just need a lute, and an iron dagger.”

“Ahhhh a bard then?”

“Some may call me that. I guess it must be true if others call you it. I just love to play and others love to listen.”

“Alright one iron dagger and luckily for you there is one lute left. That’ll be about a 78”

Thales cringed a bit at the price and looked at her coin purse “How about we make  it an even 70?”

The women crossed her arms “75”

Thales sighed “Alright, I guess it's too late in the day to haggle”

Sayma gave a small chuckle “You look more exhausted than I do”

Thales zone out while focusing on counting her coin before speaking“I need a hot meal, a stiff drink and a soft warm bed, like you wouldn’t believe”

The shop keep checked to make sure all the coin was there and gave her the lute and the iron dagger “Alright there you go. Have a good night's rest, and come again!” She cradled Thales towards the door and as soon as Thales left the doors threshold she her the door lock.  _ Crap, I  forgot to tell her whats her face said hi.  _

 

She put the iron dagger in the small seeth around her waist and made her way to the Winking Skeever. She was surprised how a place with an odd name was quite nice and there was even some children in the tavern. _Must be a family man who owns this place_ _that or a really drunk parent is here_. She saw a few people eating and drinking their mead, ales and wine. She made her way to the ginger bartender “one room please”

“Alright 10 for the room, I’ll show your room”

He got from the bar and walked Thales a room that was secluded from the noise of the tavern “its yours for the day. I’ll be at the bar if you need anything.” 

 

Thales closed the door as she went back to the main area of the tavern with her lute in hand incase she wanted to make some extra coin from playing. When she got there she noticed a man already playing at the tavern and another bard looked like she was in a very bitter mood and both stared daggers at her when they saw her lute in hand. Her only guess by the look of it was that they had a spat about who was suppose to play in the small bar. As far as Thales cared for the time being was getting some food and a drink. 

Looking around at the place she noticed a few men staring at her, the women seemed either in their own world or looking down at her for her little amount of clothings and tattoos. She sighed and sat to a drunken Nordmann with a long robe and failed slicked back hair. He was tall and swayed from side to side as he drank his drink. Thales ordered a chicken and an ale, leaving her with less than 10 coins. 

She felt a presence of the man was strange but thought nothing of it until her seemed to be staring at her. Thales turned around “Um? Hi?”

He smiled with a slurred speech “Helloooo. I like your tattoos. They looks amazing, how long you had them? I’ve been thinkin about getting one.”

Thales smiled “Thanks, I’ve had them for a while. I got my first little band when I was just 16.”

“Rebel huh? I like that.”

“You can say that...I’m Thales by the way. Some call me Thales the  _ Wanderer _ , but I don’t really go too much by titles.”

The Nord burped before speaking “I am Sam Guevenne”

 

Her order of chicken came and her ale. She started eating as a hand came dangerously close to her food. She took the drunk nords hand and pushed it away “Don’t go stealing my food.”

“Please?I wanted to try a piece”

She sighed and cut him a small chunk “Fine, but only a piece”  _ I hate taking care of the drunk _

He ate a bite “I might have to buy some for myself then! Hey! Get me a plate of chicken and….what you want? I’ll buy it.”

She smiled “a sweet roll would be nice.”

“Two sweet rolls! You’re paying right?”

“I have...12 septimus.” she said looking in her now very sad coin purse.

The nord sighed “fine, I’ll pay but you have to play me a song.”

“Deal.”

 

As the night winded down and the two had their meals. Thales drank her ale that sat there and immediately spat it out “Gross! This tastes like piss!” the nord took a sip “yeah thats piss alright.”Weirdly enough he seemed to not stop drinking it though. 

 

Thales laughed and brought her lute out and started tuning the string. Softly singing a tone as the lute came into tune, Sam stared at her as she played and drank the piss ale.

_ She was the women I loved but I left her  _

_ Cursed me, yes she did  _

_ She had to body of a goddess but the fool I was  _

_ She cried for days and cursed my name  _

_ Now I have bad luck _

_ I was lived in the height of luxury  _

_ Now I have no money to my name _

_ Cursed me, she did _

_ She had the body of a goddess but the fool I was _

_ She cried for days and cursed my name _

_ Now I have bad luck  _

_ I was a king of kings  _

_ Now I have no money to my name _

_ She had the body of a goddess, oh the fool I was  _

_ She cried for day and cursed my name _

_ Now I have bad luck _

_ Now I have bad luck _

 

When she was done she put the lute away and smiled “There your song, as promised.”

“You’re pretty good. I kinda hate hearing all these political songs about ‘screw the stormcloaks’ this and ‘empire is the best’ that.”

“Well I should go to bed, sad that ale was crap.”

Same gave her a evil little grin “How about we have a little fun, and you get way better drink that that slop.”

Thales cocked her eyebrows “I’m listening” 

Sam pulled out a bottle from his robe “I have the best stuff there is, its strong. Sooo how about we do a little drinking game?”

“If I win?

“You get my staff! But it's not a proper bet if you don't wager something.”

Thale paused  _ If he gives me a staff I might be able to sell it for a really good price, maybe I won't have to go hungry after all. Besides by the look of things he’s already so drunk, it shouldn’t take too much for him to pass out or at least vomit _ “Ok, how about if you win, I become your personal bard for a year.”

 

With that his face lit up like a child on Heart warming eve “A personal Bard!? Ohhhhhh you're on!”

Thales chugged the first shot and found it hard to swallow from the burning sensation from the harish drink and forced the shot down “All right one down” 

The nord simply drank his first shot with no problem and the next thing Thale remembers is taking back one last drink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I am no lyricist, but hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave behind any comments and ideas for what to do next. Thanks for reading none the less.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a hangover, not knowing where you are or how to get back and having someone make passes at you the whole day can put anyone is a weird mood. Walking on eggshells is a hard thing but if you play it smart you might be alright.

Thales woke up with a pounding headache, she tossed and turned, feeling the softest furs and silk surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a pair of black eye. With a instance she shot up and scurrying fast a possible, screaming, falling onto the hard cold ground. She felt the world spin and held back the vomit in her throat. 

“Is that anyway to say hello to someone?”

Thales looked at the person with the voice it was horrified even more that it was a Dremora, with little to no clothes, hand on his chin and a grinning face. “You seemed more than ‘friendly’ the other night.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before quickly realizing that it was the man from the tavern!“Who are you?”

He slowly edged on closer to her “Why its me, Sam? Don’t you recognize you own drinking buddy?”

Thales in tow backed away from him, keeping her distance. “I get that, but who are you?”

“I am Sanguine Prince of Debauchery.”

 

Her heart sank as the realization kicked in “You-I..what happened last night? What do you want??”

He crossed his legs and played with a single strand of hair “Wellllll…

To start off with I was bored. I haven’t had some good fun for a while, thought ‘hey maybe I can get myself a new champion.’ I had a whole plan laid out and everything. We had a drinking competition, if you won you get my staff, if I won you get to be my personal bard. I thought since you were so short but had food that you would do nicely. Apparently can’t hold yourself.”

 

Thales straightened herself a bit “I got that part, but I mean after.”

He sorta grinned “It was entertaining, you told off some of the bards, you got on top of the bar and we got kicked out after trying to instigate a riot. We ran from the guards after that. You barely made it a few feet away from the city gate before vomiting. After I took you here, you were mighty  _ touchy _ .”

Thales looked down on her self to for good measure she was dressed. Her drawled a bit “Ohhh please, you passed out not long after. It was rather short night.”

Thales pressed her lips together “So...the competition?” She left it open ended hoping, praying for some way to leave and never cross paths again but her hopes were completely crushed “You lost.” 

 

Thales started to hyperventilate. Sanguine ignored her and got out of the bed and picked her up. “There are some basic rules, bard. You will follow me anywhere I say. If there is anywhere with an arrest or bounty on your head, tell me, I will not rescue you. Lastly when I demand you leave, you leave, I demand you stay, you stay” Thales simply nodded back. He then gave her a big hug too close to comfort “Good!”

Thales looked at the Prince that towered over her “So…?”

“Oh yes! You will have your own room the time you spend on my domain. For now you rest here. I have a little I have to evaluate you later tonight.”

 

“Evaluate?” He said nothing and simple gave her a little wink and grin. Thales may have been tired, scared and had a massive headache but she didn't have to put two and two together to understand what exactly a Lord of Debauchery possibly meant.  He let go of her and went into a large closet and put on his armor “I have some work I must attend, Princely meetings and such. Something about the Dragonborn and the Dragons coming back, the politics you morals have, blah blah blah. Mostly the others talking about using this time for their own gain I’m sure of it.”

 

Thales made her way around the room and checked the doors, one door was already the walk-in closet that Sanguine was in, the other in the room was a large bathroom that had fine wines, perfumes, lavishly decorated mirrors, and the bath flowed with freshly hot waters. Thales could only guess that the last door was the exist. There are certain times she wished she studied magic than music as child, and  she really wished she knew how to throw open a portal and run. She decided to make her way into the bathroom and inspect it further. When she looked towards the door she saw the Prince fully dressed in his armor, hand on the door frame “Take a bath, I don’t mind.”

 

Thales farrowed her brows instinctively but calmed herself from saying anything “May I?” She asked in a very flat tone.

“Sure, but remember I might be watching” With a wink he vanished. Thales shivered at the thought  _ Gross. Ok don’t panic...don’t piss off a fucking Daedric Prince in less than a day. It could be worse. It could be Mogal. A lord of Debactuary making suggestive passes at you isn’t nearly as bad as it could be.  _ She looked around and sighed “What did I get myself into?”

 

She went to inspect more of the room. Inside there was a large lavish bed, her lute on the end of the end, wines ales and food were on the nightstand. Thales wanted to grab the lute and play to pass the time but her blistering headache made it hard to concentrate, and occasionally peeking out of the doors into a long empty hall outside the room. She sighed looking through all his possessions in the closet, a broken staff, a bunch of tunics and very very revealing undergarments and sex toys in a chest. It didn’t take long for her to run out of things to pass the time so she made her way into the bathroom. She stood there for a while and looked around again and sighed, taking off her boots and rolled up her pants and dipped ehr feet in the hot water. The flow of the relief that just dipping her feet into the warms water, brought a smile to her face. 

 

After a while the temptation became too much and she got her feet out of the water and undressed fully, staring at her tired looking reflection. Sher tattoos once vivid looked dirty from exposure to the elements, her hair looked oily and stuck together. She looked at how she looked over all and sighed. She sometimes wished she had a more womanly body but instead was left with a short, skinny body with no breasts what so ever. It was easy to dress as young man at times but it didn’t exactly leave her in the best of moods at times. But she pushed it aside and make her way into the bath. 

 

She looked at the bath with a longing in her eyes and summerged herself into the waters, drinking some of the water. She floated letting her body feel free as its engulfed by the warm, welcoming of the bath. The soft gentle sounds of the small waterfall bringing in the water. The smells of perfumes, and dim lighting. Time passed as if it had stopped and Thales found herself almost falling asleep. She begrudgingly got out of the bath and started to dry off.  

 

She started to look through the different color bottles of perfume, smelling each one and settling one one that smelt like roses from the garden she would play in as a child. When she smelled her clothes she immetaly repulsed that she smelt like ocean, month's worth of sweat “Nope.” She threw the clothes into a hamper in the corner. Thales walked into the closet and took any set that would fit her the best. “He won't mind, I mean I don’t smell like a wet dog anymore.” She was left dressed in an oversized tunic. She helped herself to the arrangement of cheeses and fruits on the nightstand and washed it down with a small glass of wine. It wasn't long that she found herself quickly falling back asleep on the bed. 

\--------

A few hours passed when she heard a large chankling  noise hit the ground “Son of a bitch.” She sat up and rubbed her eyes,feeling more refreshed than ever before.The Prince put the last of his armor way “Ahhh my little bard, I see you’ve taken a bath and stolen my clothes.”

Thales remembered and got scared as the prince started getting on the bed. She moved away from him “Stay. Put.”

She held her breath as she saw his hand cover over her body glowing from his palm, his face coming close to hers. “This will only take a second, unless you want to last longer.” He got closer and she became more uncomfortable, trying to keep her composer. “I see, well then” He leaned away from her and started at her thinking and she started back at him confused “What...What just happened?”

He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of wine from the nightstand “I just did a little test is all”

“What kind of test?”

He smirked “Just a little magic trick, to see what you’re into of course...Women, being pegged and being a sub, never would have guessed.”

Thales went bright red “H-how- WHY?!?”

He smirked “If case anything for the year you’re here just so happens to come up.”

 

Thales got up and got her lute and almost walked out the door angrily before stopping “Smart little bard, now come to Uncle Sam.” 

Thales walked back onto the bed and sat down and tried to calm down, her face still red as an ash yam. She sat there quietly as her creeped up from behind “What's got you so uptight? Come on tell me. I’m expecting we’ll be around each other a lot.”

She looked at him and with surprised. After a while she spoke very carefully “Just...you  knowing I’m into women, I’m into those things. I just...I feel violated?”

“Don’t be, it was the easiest way to get the information out. Now I know exactly what you like. I can make it happen, if I feel like it of course.”

“Thanks?” 

He hugged her tightly “You’re welcome. Now, get your lute, We’re going out tonight!I have something I need you to go do for me.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thales is super uncomfortable with all the suggestions being made and Sanguine being wayyyy to close for comfort. Usually she has some idea where to go for quick escapes and how to talk her way out but with Sanguine she's just out of her element. What Exactly does he have planned for a simple bard, and will she be able to handle it?   
> Thanks again for anyone who is even reading. Again please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'm super happy to hear what you have to say.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out that turns from great to terrible for some while a night out can turn from awful into something great.

Somehow entering the portal she immediately had her old clothes back. He walked away slipping her a note and a big slap on  the back for encouragement as she slinked away to who knows where. “Good luck!” Her back stung and turned red, leaving a large handprint on her, she twisted her arm to rub he back as her other hand carefully unfolded the note and held it to her face.

It was a simple job, steal a crate load of this special mead from the meadery in Riften. Sanguine specially told her to steal a crate of the one labeled “special reserve” and to meet him in the Ragged Flagon under the city. Usually stealing a bottle or a crate wasn’t too difficult, simply walk up to the counter, ask for something or break something by “mistake” and while they are distracted you take the bottle. This however. This was completely different from the usual small meadaries and wine makers. She made her way to counter and there was already 3 people in the front desk, all of them worked for the place. It was clear that to carefully sneak out a case was going to be difficult.

“Hey are you guys hiring by chance? This place looking amazing to work for!” Thales smiled

“One of the guys was nervously smiling “greatest place there is!” Another man came out looking at her and smiled “If you want I can give you a out of the place”

“Yes!”

The whole time Thale ignored the mans talking about how great the mead was and how great the owner was and just looked around and hugged him “I heard from a buddy you guys have a new mead?”

“Ahhh yes but that's not for sale, not yet at least, that's stored away and sold until they reach perfection.”

Thales looked around and could only guess the place they were stored in. When the coast was clear she tripped and caused a pile of glass bottled to fall and break “I’m so sorry!” During the chaos, of everyone trying to find a broom, and pan she wounded off to find a few crater labeled “Black-Briar Reserve” and she picked up a case and hightailed it out of there.

 

Thales almost made it to the city tunnels to meet with Sanguine, until.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going, thief!?” A large hand grabbed her shoulder, tossing her around, almost making her drop the crate. When she looked to see the face of who stopped her it was a city guard. She stood there wide eyed

“What? Noooooo. I’m not a thief! Just a devilry girl.” Thales held up the crate smiling “see?”

The guard stared at her with a furrowed brow “I’m not buying it.” His stare only intensifying

Thale pulled back a bit from his grip but with fail and the guard hand gripped harder, hurting her shoulder, she pushed passed the pain “I seriously have a delivery to make. You don’t get it.”

 

“I saw you runnin’ out there with a case like there’s a fire, I think I get it plenty enough, thief.”

He pulled her arm, making her drop the crate. The bottles fells onto the ground, glass flew up and onto the guard and Thales and into the murky waters below. Thales looked at him and pulled back at hard as she could but the guards grip tightened, she wanted to kick and scream. After being pulled once again she stopped and looked at the guard as they spoke in a hush voice “Trust me, just get to the jail and spend a couple days there.”

Thales narrowed her gaze “You’re serious?All this over some fucking mead?”

 

She pulled the guards to loosen his grip but her efforts were to no avail.  _ Am I really that weak?? What does this guy made of? _  She dragged her feet along, making the journey tere long and the other guards started to follow as back up.  _ Yes...the small nord women who only comes up to your chest is a reeaaaalll threat. I hope Sanguine doesn’t forget about me. _

\-------

The night at the Flagon was the livest it’s been in ages. He thought that poor Nocturnal little followers and thieves lost some of their touch for fun after she punished them for taking her skeleton key. Poor things, they were moping about the ‘good old days’ and mad about them run of bad and luck. It was always fun to see how mad she would get for distracting her little followers and putting them into a bad bind. To his surprise they still had some good food and wine. He had a great time betting with the thieves to go steal some things, one to piss in Mara’s holy water  _ that otta piss her off  _ and playing wild games. Although one person did lose a finger playing five finger fillet.

He managed to have a small group of thieves follow him out o the city and around Skyrim for the next few days, stealing and playing pranks while drunk. After the days of fun he decided to wind down and enjoy the more relaxing luxurious while planning of other great things to do next and where to go. He called for a lower leveled Daedra to his bathroom and some mortal. He put the scented oils in the bath and submerged himself as he waited. Usually he simply transported who ever he wanted in but decided to let him make a fuss and hurry over. The steaming waters submerged him to his torso,  arms resting along the edge his head leaned back as his breathed in as he closed his eyes and smiled.

_What am I forgetting?_ He furrowed his brows and sat silently “The hell am I forgetting?? Hmmm I spread my merriment around, I won a lot of cash from that little guild and had plenty of  drinks, although that littl-” His eye shot wide “THE BARD!? She never came with those damn drinks!” He nervously chucked “Better be alive…..I hate losing bets with that Clavi, he’s such a brat sometimes.” He dipped his finger into the water making a small window into the mortal realm back the view was unclear and murky. “Shit, she must be in one of the nine’s temples.” Soon after that suddenly a womanly face appeared and a voice came through “Hello there  _Sanguine_...I see you’ve been up to Pranks in   ** _my_**  temples again!”

_ Damn broad,  _ “They aren’t mere  **_pranks!_ ** ”

\-------

Thales was sitting in a the pews with her hands clasped. Suddenly she heard someone come sit close to her, pulling her away from her most private of thoughts. She looked up to see a Bosmer women sitting close to her with long white hair braided wearing a amulet of Mara. “I’m sorry, I didn’t disturb you?”

Thales shook her head “no...I was just in some thoughts...I’m Thales.”

“Liethil Barkdale..I just recently came here.” Thales smiled “same.”

“So what is a woman like you, doing in a temple of Mara, wearing an amulet of Mara?” Liethil looked down as if surprised and suddenly remembering “oh! I’m not exactly lookin’- I mean yes but- I mean that I....” She breathed in deep breaths to calm herself “I-I’m actually a priestess in training. I traveled far to come to the temple of Mara in Skyrim.” Thales put her hand on her chin and smiled devilishly  “Really? I’m actually pretty new here myself.”

“That’s a relief, I mean I know what this city is known for, but I think with the right guidance anyone can change. What did you come here for?”

How to exactly describe how she was stuck in a town for stealing some mead for the prince of debauchery to a cute priestess of Mara without exactly lying was going to be hard. She slowly spoke and played with her large earrings nervously out of habit. “Well I came here with a man- i mean I’m his personal bard! It’s nothing like that just business, he’s a bit odd and a party animal.” She hoped she wouldn’t know she wasn’t telling her the truth. She didn’t know why a women she just meet made her want to be so truthful, to care whether or not she cared what she thought of Thales. “Oh my. Well where is he?I would like to meet a man who can have his bard.” A wave of anger and disgust came over her as she rolled her eyes. “Oh he left town like a blubbering drunk idiot, and left me behind.” The Bosmor made and “oh”  saying sorry before awkwardly trying to go back to her prayers.

The air became thick as silence over grew them. Thales looked towards Mara’s statue and back to Liethil. She was dressed in a priest garment and his hair had small silver flower pin in each braid that reached almost midway though her back. Her eyes were pale and focused. Thales hesitantly spoke, softly “Is there anything I can do to help with the temple?”  _ What are you doing?? You can just leave! Your a piece of crap, you don’t have a chance.  _ Her head screamed

Liethil shook her head “No. I honestly should do them...but you can stay in the temple for as long as you like...maybe we can get some dinner together after I finish my duties?” 

“I’d like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a while. I ended up being very very busy around the holidays and starting a new semester ended up being more chaotic then I anticipated. Even though this is all freeform, I didn't like how I wrote this chapter before so I completely scrapped it and had to rewrite it. I hope you guys like it and please leave a comment below and let me know what you think. I love to read what you guys have to say!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back from the dead with a brand new story. I hope enjoyed the little prolog here. If there is a certain quest or character you want written, don't be shy! So far there isn't a large over all plot yet so go ahead and ask away.


End file.
